These Words Unsaid
by SharpCookies
Summary: These words unsaid are spoken by you and me. You may be unaware, but we've said so much but we've never known. Until now. A KaoruHaruhi Drabble Collection. Seventh drabble complete.
1. Drabble One The Beginning

**Title**: These Words Unsaid

**Couple(s)**: KaoHaru

**Summary**: These words unsaid are spoken by you and me. You may not know it yet, but we've spoken so many words that we're unaware we've said. Until now. A Drabble Collection for Kaoru/Haruhi. In no particular order.

**Author's Note**: Oh hells yea. Finally, I'm writing something KaoHaru! A drabble collection. God, I know I should be working on other things, like the third and last chapter for Stupid Tamaki and my script for the KaoHaru doujinshi I'm working on... but I thought of some good ideas for drabbles and I thought, "Hey, why not make up a drabble collection?" And made a drabble collection I did. Well... I've started it, anyway. Hopefully I won't hit a slump like I have with other things I've worked on and haven't continued coughcoughStupidTamakicoughcough Anyway, this is for my favourite ship, KaoHaru! Let it live on in peoples hearts! THIS IS FOR ALL YOU FANS!... and myself...

**Disclaimer**: Alright, I admit it. I own Ouran. I am Bisco Hatori in disguise. HA HA! Surprised? xD Well, actually... I'm only a Ouran fan in disguise who pretends to be Bisco Hatori! OH SNAP, JERRY SPRINGER MOMENT! XD So, yea, I don't own Ouran. Or it's characters. Or anything. If I did, guess who would eventually become a couple? xD

_Drabble One;_

On this day, Kaoru's life changed.

When a girl spoke those words, _those_ words, the ones he and his twin have been longing to hear ever since they were five and had heard their nanny tell them there will probably be no one who can tell you apart, his life changed. For good. And though he was too shocked to feel anything but that (shock), he was scared.

"On my right is Kaoru, and on my left, Hikaru."

He and his twin were quick to put down her answer, no matter if it was right (for she must've been guessing, right?).

"Bzzt! Wrong!"

But, she kept calm and gave them a knowing smile. At this, they cringed (who was she to seem so positive when all she did was guess?).

"Aw, you know I'm right. You two may be similar, but the same? No way."

And at this, they just stared (who was she to be so amazing and say those words they've wanted to hear for so many years?).

But, despite their shock, despite their gut feeling that she was the one, the one person in the world who could tell them apart with just one glance, they refused to believe it (who was she to make up words and give them false hope about finally finding the person who saw them as separate people?).

They also we're refusing because they were too scared of the concept of being 'separate' (who was she, someone they have only known for a few days, to present them with such a frightful idea of not being seen as one anymore, but two?).

It wasn't until the second time she told them apart that they (he) believed her.

For, after their fake fight, them dying their hair, and then switching their haircolor to fool people (especially her, for she had definitely guessed), Haruhi Fujioka innocently walked passed and asked, "Did you guys switch."

At this, they turned to her with confused faces (there was no way she had guessed right again).

She spoke again, with a questioning tone but it still held confidence (like the first time she guessed and gave them faith).

"I mean, is Kaoru pink today?"

And at this, they stared at her with surprised faces as she walked away, oblivious to how much this girl shocked them, amazed them.

Kaoru looked at Hikaru.

Kaoru looked at Haruhi.

On this day, Kaoru's life changed.

On this day, he became a separate man and had started to fall in love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Response to first drabble: I so could have done better... probably. There isn't much KaoHaru in this except in the end (which, I admit, is quite cliche), but he only started falling in love. He didn't actually then. Though, his feelings started to grow from that point on, though he remained quite oblivious, until maybe a few chapters before Chapter 45, where Kaoru admits he only found out he had feelings for her recently. Well, I hope you liked this un-named drabble, the first in many to come. Also, if you want a certain theme to happen in a drabble, just ask. I'll do my best to keep that theme for one of them. Anyway, tootles!


	2. Drabble Two Hands

Disclaimer: Hey, hey, GUESS WHAT? -asks self- What? -answers self- I don't own Ouran or it's characters or ANYTHING! -replies to self- Wooooooow... XD!

_Drabble Two; Hands_

"Hmmm..." he said thoughtfully, holding out his hand infront of him, "I wonder how hands fit so well with eachother?"

"Hah?" the brunette questioned, looking at him with a look of confusion. Haruhi, at this point, started to question whether his mind was set on anything but this od question the whole time. And if he was listening to a word that she (or he) had said.

Kaoru, after the Host Club, had asked the Host Club's pauper Haruhi if she would like to go on a walk with him with a signature Hitachiin smile; devilish and always confident. At first, Haruhi protested saying she had to get home and cook dinner. But when Kaoru had offered to get her some strawberry ice cream amidst their walk, she had quickly agreed, though still curious to why. And if Hikaru minded because, after all, it was only recently that they've tried to do things separately.

Now, they had stopped to rest on a park bench (the park itself was quite pretty, especially since it was fall and the leaves were falling about and turning pretty colours) and eat their ice cream, though shortly after they sat he had finished his own ice cream (chocolate swirl, which was a personal favourite of his). Haruhi was slowly eating hers to savour it's flavour and they had made small talk inbetween. It seemed quite peaceful and normal, to Haruhi's surprise, since she was with a Hitachiin and they were known for causing trouble and silliness wherever they went. But Kaoru wasn't like that, being the person he was without his twin (calm, thinking, nice to an extent) during the walk. And when they first sat and talked on the bench, he remained relatively normal... until now. When Kaoru was asking such a odd thing. Taking a quick bite of the cone, she continued, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, y'see," Kaoru started to explain, now holding both hands infront of him, "people fold their hands together," he did so as a demonstration (some people walking by closed their ears because they thought he was about to crack his knuckles), "and they fit perfectly. Without a doubt. Why is that?"

"I really don't understand," she sighed, taking a lick from her remaining ice cream as she still looked at him confusedly, "but if you were to get technical, it would probably be because that's just how they were grown in their mothers wombs. Or it can be based on genetics or something. Why are you asking such things?"

"Well... I mean, it's not only that, either," Kaoru told her, putting his hands on his lap and finally looking at his classmate and not at his hands, "I mean, it's a part of it, but it's not the whole reason why I'm curious. It's just, it also seems one persons hands and another persons hands can fit 'perfectly', too. Despite how big or small or regular sized they are. Like... like..." Kaoru seemed to be hesitating. But why? It wasn't like Haruhi particularly cared, but she was curious as to what kind of thing he could be hesitating when explaining the perfection of how hands join togeth-

And, in one sudden gesture from the twin, he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. Kaoru looked away. Haruhi looked at him. Though she was oblivious to it, Kaoru was blushing. Though it seemed to be just for example, it still embaressed him.

"I mean... don't _our_ hands fit oddly perfect together?"

The brunette remained stunned for a moment, trying to register just what he was meaning by this. And then she looked at their hands. She noticed a trickle or two of her soon forgotten ice cream (in fact, she had let go of it out of surprise and it now layed on the ground quite forgotten) on her hand, and now parshly on his. In comparison, her hand was quite smaller than his, yet... they looked perfect together. And it felt quite... nice. Comforting. It was odd to think just the concept of hands had sort of caused this, and even odder that all this seemed important, but she couldn't quite point out why. After a moment, when Kaoru finally looked at her, his face embarrassed and cute looking (though she didn't really think that), she smiled gently at him, giving his hand a light squeeze, and said, in a rare sweet tone, "Yea... they do."

Kaoru's cheeks grew a bit more red, but he smiled back.

Thank God for random thoughts, he thought to himself cheekily.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Response to second drabble: Well... yea. Don't ask. I just kind of got the image of Kaoru holding his hand infront of his face in my head and started writing. I know it seems kind of pointless and random, but I liked how I let Kaoru be his overthinking, cute self and Haruhi be a little OOC. And I also liked how I described the park and the general setting; usually I have trouble with that. But... For some reason, I always find something wrong with my writing, but I can never figure out what. So, if someone could tell me, it would me much appreciated. Or at least give me some ideas of what I might be doing wrong. Am I over describing? Not describing enough? Using bad grammar? Is my writing bad in general? WHAT?!

Well, anyway... I was going to make the second drabble be about clouds, for a reviewer (the ONLY reviewer so far, hint hint) requested one about clouds, but I kinda hit a slump. I almost finished one, but I don't think it's that good... like I don't really think this is good. Or maybe that's just me having a low self esteem... which wouldn't be surprising... well, until next time, see ya! And please review.


	3. Dance

Authors Notes: Ok, before you read, here's the lowdown; all of this is in present tense. That's right, ALL of it. And it's all because of me and my stupid mistake of starting it present tense and having to finish it present tense. But, I think I did a pretty good job on this drabble/oneshot (it's kinds long to be a drabble, so I dunno. xD). It's cute, fluffy, and... well, that's about it. Which reminds me...

Many thanks to the person who beta'd this for me! For reasons unknown to you she wants to remain anonymous, but I am deeply grateful for her betaing this. She helped me so much! How much, you ask? Well... she pointed out mistakes in EVERY paragraph. That's right, every single one of them. And if she didn't this probably would've turned out to be crap xP At least more crap than it already is (my low self esteem opinion...). Anyway, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dance_

Haruhi doesn't really know how to have fun. It wasn't in her serious, rational nature; if fun times happened in her life, they came to her. She didn't make them occur. She didn't want them to. For fun got in the way of work and progress. It was bothersome. She is also quite tense; she wouldn't do something unexpectly and free willingly. She didn't know how to loosen up, or any reason why she should.

Kaoru notices. He notices how she isn't really the 'fun' type. But to the twins she is the 'funny' type. To Kaoru especially, she was the 'special type'. So, one night, unexpectedly, Kaoru decides to return the favor for being the 'special' type. He takes her to the Hitachiin's backyard (despite her protests and questions as to why) and turns on the sprinklers, then asks her to dance, his hand offering as he smiles at her charmingly.

Haruhi's hand hesitates as it reaches out to his. She wasn't the one to do this; to dance with a relatively normal but still crazy boy in sprinklers, ruining her clothes in the process. She barely even knew how to dance. But... his smile was warm, welcoming, like he wouldn't mind if she suddenly backed out but would plead for her to consider another time. She doesn't know why, but she was curious about what it felt like to be 'free', to willingly let loose and have fun.

A second passes, and she takes his hand and begins to dance.

At first she fumbles with her feet, his experience with dance clashing with hers. But soon the rhythm of his moves catch up to her and they start to move flawlessly together, their laughter filling the night sky. Their clothes were getting soaked, _they_ were getting soaked, but they didn't care. _She_ didn't care. They continued to dance, sometimes sillily, sometimes seriously, and sometimes in between as the drops of water falling from the sprinklers surround their bodies. It was an amazing sight, one usually only be seen and felt in movies, but this was better. Haruhi had never felt so alive and never expected to like the feeling. But she does, so she grins widely as they continued to dance, their style now gradually slowing as Kaoru leads them into a waltz. She feels like she is floating on air and light headed.

Her large brown eyes focus on him. His sharp, catlike golden eyes focus on her. For a moment their dance ceases and they just look at each other. In this moment, the only word that comes to the brunette's mind is, 'Wet.'

Their inner minds, their very hearts speak to each other, saying 'Thank you's' and 'You're amazing'. They do not speak these aloud, however, and they just smile at each other as Kaoru offers to take her home. But not after one last dance. Haruhi accepts his offer and put one hand on his shoulder, one with his own, and she feels him tighten his hand's grip onto hers and places his hand on her waist. They begin to dance once more, completing the waltz they ahd yet to finish.

Once they finish their promised dance reluctantly the boy's hands leave her body. His eyes still hold the same light of excitement and happiness they did as they danced merrily, without a care, as he makes a hand gesture telling her to follow. Haruhi nods and, unexpectedly to Kaoru, Haruhi grabs his hand and begins to walk along with him. For a moment he turns to her, surprised, but he only smiles through the water drops and squeezes her hand lightly as he leads her out of the backyard and to the streets where he would walk her home. It would be a long walk; he didn't mind, though.

They fell silent, and their eyes lead up to the sky, surprised to see no water falling onto their bodies. Instead they see stars, and they start to muse silently to themselves. Kaoru takes a quick glance at the drenched girl, then looks back to the dark above and smiles once more. He didn't know why but from his unpredicted gesture he knew he somewhat changed the girl, so maybe she'd take a few more chances if she knew fun and happiness would come out of it. It was what he meant to do, and he was glad it all worked out.

Haruhi knows she'll probably deny this happened but she knows she'll remember it. Truly, Kaoru was a weird friend, even sometimes weirder than Hikaru. But he was a good friend. She couldn't remember when she had ever had a good friend like that.

And as they continue to walk, they both briefly looked at their linked hands and thought the same thing at once;

'Wet.'

They smiled simultaneously and looked back to the stars.

Their hearts said the same thing, as well.

'I wonder when we'll dance again?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what'd you think? Not too bad, right? ; Sorry it took me so long to update it. I promise I'll try to update it quicker for now on! -salutes- Also... I know she may seem a bit OOC in this, but think about it' everyone wants to break loose and have fun every once in awhile, right? I don't see why it can't be the same for Haruhi! Anyway, guys, review review review! Can't get better if you don't tell me what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right!

And, now that I remember... I'm so sorry to the person who requested a drabble on the theme 'Clouds'! I have been working on it, I really have! Well... I had... for a bit this was the drabble/oneshot I was working on. I'll finish it at some point, I promise!


	4. Questions

(So, finally I update the drabble collection. Please don't kill me. DX) 

Finally, Hikaru makes his way into the drabbles! Now, for those who've been wondering, 'Where the hell has he been?!' 'How did Kaoru manage not to get him to interfere?!' Well... there's a good reason for that... but I can't think of it. XP shot'd But, he's here now! And thus drama and angst makes it's way into my drabble collection as well. And, unfortunately, this will be my last drabble for awhile, since if any of you have been checking my fanfiction profile lately, I have decided to take a break from fanfiction for awhile. I will only write/post something if I REALLY like what I wrote, ok? Sorry.

And, for the lack of creativity, at the moment this drabble is called 'Questions'. If you guys can think of a better title, please tell me in your review. Thanks!

(Oh yea, Ouran doesn't belong to me. Don't sue, please and thank you.)

_Questions_

"Kaoru, you've been spending a lot of time with Haruhi lately," Hikaru stated matter-of-factly, rolling on his back so he was now looking at his brother upside down. He grabbed for his pillow and playfully hit him, "Tell me what you've been dooooing with our toy!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru scowled, shoving the pillow away from him, "Don't do that! It might send our homework all across the room and I don't want to pick it up."

"Hey, I'd help!" Hikaru frowned childishly, "You didn't answer my question, though."

Kaoru rolled his eyes and focused them on his paper, sighing, "Nothing, really. We talk, we sometimes do stuff-"

"Do i stuff /i ?"

"Don't be a pervert. You know what I mean."

"Yea, yea, go on."

"And we basically do nothing of importance," Kaoru finished, his eyes flickering to Hikaru briefly. "Why?"

"Dunno, just wondering," he answered boredly, rolling back onto his stomach. He rested his head on his folded arms and grinned adding, "I was hoping you'd find out more about her so it'd be easier to trick her or make tono jealous."

Kaoru sighed and put his pencil down; he should've known better than to think he could finish his homework with his twin brother at his side. How many years of constant incomplete homework assignments would it take for him to realize? But he really didn't want to talk about his time spent with Haruhi with him. But what else could he do to make Hikaru content and do something else so he could finish his homework?

"Come on, Hikaru. Even if I did try, she wouldn't tell me anything," he said a matter-of-factly. "She's too stubborn and probably wouldn't get what I mean anyway."

"True, but it wouldn't hurt to try," he retorted back, now resting his head in his hand and staring at Kaoru with dull eyes. After a few seconds, he sighed, "But why have you been spending so much time with her lately, anyway? Without me, too."

Kaoru gulped; that was definitely not the time to be picking his pencil back up. In a jolt of surprise he broke it in half by mistake.

"Erm, well, y'see..."

"Now that I mention it," the elder continued, now with a signature Hitachiin grin. He was definately striking a nerve or two with this, "I remember one evening after spending some time with Haruhi you came home dripping wet. Did you spend time with her to go i skinny dipping /i ?" He put his hands to his face and made a mock gasp, "And without i me /i , Kaoru? I feel cheated on!"

"B-baka!" he spat, glaring at Hikaru with annoyance. Despite his annoyance, his blush was still a vibrant pink at the very thought. "In order to go skinny diping you have to be naked! My clothes were dripping wet, too!"

"...you could've went full clothed dipping?"

"Hikaru, shut up and save yourself the embarrassment of sounding like a idiot."

"You're the one who's embarrased!"

"That," he started, taking a deep breath to calm himself, "is because you suggest or think there's a reason behind me spending time with her. We are friends, friends hang out. End of story."

"But friends don't leave out other friends or BROTHERS out of the fun!" Hikaru shouted. He was really starting to get bothered; he knew he started this just to make Kaoru embarrassed but now he was really curious about why he always spent time with her alone. It... it was really bothersome to think that maybe Kaoru wanted to spend time with Haruhi and not him. i Without /i him. "Just... just..."

Kaoru raised a eyebrow at him, turning around in his seat to look at him with arms crossed, "What?"

The other twin was going to respond, but closed his mouth to stop himself. He did this a few more times before growling lightly and slipped off the bed. Walking towards the door, he reached his hand for the doorknob and stopped. He took one more glance at Kaoru before saying;

"Just don't let me out of the fun... please?"

Without another word he left the room.

Kaoru sighed, mostly out of relief and some out of... something he couldn't put his finger on.

"Finally, I can get my work done!" He took another pencil from his right side and started again on his work... but he stopped mid into writing an equation. Kaoru's eyes softened, remembering Hikaru's last words before he left the room;

i "Just don't leave me out of the fun... please?" /i 

His eyes, Kaoru realized, were so sad at that moment, so pleading... Why didn't he notice that when he spoke those words? Why didn't Kaoru do what he usually did, which was comfort his brother at a time of sadness? Was Kaoru... really leaving Hikaru out of the fun? For Haruhi?

He dropped his pencil and placed his face in his hands. And the younger Hitachiin was the one who worried that Hikaru would leave their world for her.

But it turned out it was he who was doing that. It was he who was leaving Hikaru behind. Who is leaving him behind.

i 'Haruhi, what have you done to me?' /i 

----------------- 

Reviews loved. And advice/constructive critism is REALLY loved. 3333 (And as much as I love fun, playful Kaoru... he's more stubborn in this than I would've liked. Oh well. sigh)


	5. Paint

What? An UPDATE? You've got to be kidding!

...actually, nope! I kid you not; I have something to add to the 'These Things Unsaid' collection! Yay! : D

Meanless to say, it's... short. And there's, like, no dialogue AGAIN. I need to add more dialogue orriented ones... Maybe I will once I finally do that Clouds request... .;

I AM SORRY! I WILL DO IT, I PROMISE!

Anyway. Here's the quickly written update, Paint.

_Paint_

Kaoru loved to paint.

In the silence of the empty second art room he was able to make empty canvases into something of meaning, colors splashed all about as he swiftly moved his paintbrush. His art wasn't always the same; sometimes it was just a plain object, like a clock, and other times it was of people. He had no limit; anything and everything he did, if only because he _could_. He especially liked to experiment with vibrant colors to regular every day items just to see if he can make them more interesting.

Kaoru loved to paint.

He often came to the second art room when he had some spare time, and since it was more of a supply room than a classroom those days, he wasn't interrupted. His concentration was always fixated at what he was painting, and his mind always focused on what he was painting and how he could make it _better_. He was a Hitachiin after all; Hitachiins were always interested in the bigger and better things.

Kaoru loved to paint.

A lot of stuff happened in his life; this was obviously because the Host Club almost was his life. Which was why he also liked painting current or just happened times at the Host Club. Haruhi's arrival, the examinations, the day at the beach, Hikaru and Haruhi's date, even the pumpkin carriage riding through the night; he painted them all and with excellency, if he did say so himself. It was too bad Hikaru was not into painting, he often thought to himself; maybe instead of taking over a fashion company they could paint works of art for a living.

Kaoru loved to paint.

But, if there was anything he loved painting most… it was of a certain person. Their short hair flowing in the wind, their bright and flawless smile, how that person just brought light into his dark little world… that person captivated him and made him just want to paint them. He wanted to make them beautiful, even more beautiful than they were now. He wanted to bring them justice for all that they did for him. He liked to paint things that he liked.

Kaoru loved to paint.

But more than anything else…

"Kaoru…" a small brown haired girl spoke, peaking their head through the door. "Is that painting… of me?"

Kaoru looked up from the canvas and smiled.

Kaoru loved Haruhi.

And he hoped one day to paint the perfect painting of her to show it.

--

So, it's cliché. Whatever. I had to write something, and this just sort of came out… I always thought painting suited him. I mean, he is also probably a wonderful clothes desinger, but I like him as a artistic painter more. xD So, opinions, questions and other things? Bring them on! : D (I will try to do that clouds theme, I promise!)


	6. Lollipop

"…it's a lollipop," she said finally. A blank face stared at the vibrant-colored candy being waved in her face.

A few people passed by.

"Yep!" Kaoru grinned, still waving the lollipop in front of her face, "It is a very tasty treat of the commoner folk, I hear."

"Uh huh."

A few people stopped and stared at them.

"…it's very good, I hear."

"Hmm."

"Yum yum?"

"…"

A few people didn't get it and walked away.

"Er…"

Kaoru pouted at her lack of response. He had done much research to find out this fact about commoners! (Well, he in reality only searched 'cheap candy' on Google and it popped up, but it was the thought that counted!) He even bothered to get her to close her eyes while he rushed off to the nearest candy store in the commoners mall to get it. Needless to say, he was expecting a little more… gratitude for his efforts.

But who was he kidding? This was Haruhi, the never-ever-_ever_-excited wonder. The chance of her getting excited over some candy on a stick was as probable as Kaoru giving all of his money to charity and eating ramen in a cardboard box for the rest of his life.

Well, he liked ramen, but the point still remained.

He sighed, being about ready to pull the sweet away and take her home until—

"…thank you very much."

His eyes widened. He looked carefully at his date, and confirmed with surprise that Haruhi's face was… glowing.

With a pleasant, thankful smile.

With happiness.

His heart couldn't help but skip a beat.

He handed her the lollipop and she took it gratefully. When Haruhi took a small, adorable bite out of the treat, and made a cute 'mmm' sound, he blushed madly. She actually liked it?

_Well, better be searching for some charities, look for a good box and stock up on ramen.  
_

_--_

So, this was a response to Demi-kun's fluff challenge because, really, the world needs more fluff. Especially KaoHaru fluff. It's not my best, but hey, it's full of fluff! Yay for KaoHaru fluff! : D Hope you guys enjoyed it


	7. Summer

Oh, the glories of summer!; no homework, no chores (especially if you are, of course, rich beyond belief and obviously have servants to do those sorts of things), _usually_ no annoying half French blonde "king" making you go on adventures that turned out to be pointless, and nothing but the sun, cold beverages and treats and, one of the best parts of all, the ever fun beach.

Now, at first Kaoru Hitachiin did not like the beach. He did not like them for a few reasons;

1. The sand was too hot. Why burn your feet when they can be cool and comfortable on the side of your large, expensive pool?

2. There were too many people. He was usually a contained, quiet person, so the noise bothered him. And he didn't like people crowding him or bumping into him. It didn't help that he was a bit closteraphobic.

3. There was always something a little off about them. The water was too cold, the sand was too hot, there was never enough room to put your blanket in a good, secure place where people couldn't accidentally throw beachballs and volleyballs and frisbees and excedera at you.

Why go to a beach with all of these imperfections when he could go to his pool with his brother? Or go to a water park? It didn't make sense to him.

_Why_, he asked himself, _why_?

Kaoru looked up from his book to little Haruhi, clothed in a frilly pink bathing suit, looking adorably confused about how exactly volleyball worked and why the way she did it her hand hurt every time she served.

_Right_, he nodded and looked back at his book, _that's why_.

-----------------------------------------

Remember how she was like, "I don't really like water parks and stuff. I like natural beaches" yadayadayada? Well, that's why Kaoru likes beaches now. Because he is adorable and a perv.

How you can be both at the same time, no one will ever know.

So, I haven't updated in awhile... heh. heh. heh. Don't kill me. ^^; I just haven't been into Ouran lately (my like has been recently consumed by _Phoenix Wright_ and especially _The Phoenix Wright Musical Project_, which you should check out NOW), but after seeing a review on one of my stories I realized, "Hey... some people actually like my writing. And might want to see some stuff from me. And I want to write again anyway!" So, here's some simple pointless fluff. I may try to come up with a actual fanfiction soon, if a idea comes to my head. And I still need to do that Clouds request. Yikes.

Well, here's hoping you'll hear from me again sooner than in a year!


End file.
